Girl disappearing
by Isla de Muerta
Summary: When the second anniversary of Lene’s death arrives, Michael begins to see hallucinations. Or are they hallucinations after all?
1. Chapter 1: 7 am

Girl disappearing

Storyteller: Isla de Muerta

Genre: Romance/General/Angst/Drama

Rating: T just for sure

Disclaimer: Only the ones you don't recognize are mine. All mistakes are mine. Every similarities to anything or anyone between earth and heaven are accidental.

Summary: When the second anniversary of Lene's death arrives, Michael begins to see hallucinations. Or are they hallucinations after all?

Chapter I: 7 am

"_7 am_

_So it begins again_

_1-0 ( zip ) favoring familiar silhouettes "_

"Good morning pal," Michael greeted not talkatively KITT, when he entered to the garage.

"Good morning Michael. You're up early. Is everything alright?" KITT immediately sensed Michael's mood.

"No, not really. Don't you remember what day it is?" Michael sounded bit harsher than he meant to.

"Of course I remember Michael. How could I forget?" KITT was hurt.

"I'm sorry pal. Of course you do remember. It's just so sore matter for me still. Even after two years, I'm waiting for her to swoosh in and make me laugh," Michael apologized.

"I forgive you Michael. Are we going to the cemetery?" the car inquired.

"Yes and after that to the city. I need to be there at 6.30 am," Michael explained.

It took Michael half an hour to run the errand he'd came to the city for. At 7 am, he was back where KITT was waiting for him. Just when he was climbing to the driver's seat, Michael caught a glimpse of somehow familiar silhouette. He stopped to where he was and frowned.

"What is it Michael? Is everything OK? You look little pale," KITT asked when Michael just stood outside.

"Huh? Did you said something pal?" Michael said.

"I asked if everything is OK because you look like you've seen a ghost," KITT repeated.

"No, nothing. Everything is fine. I just thought I saw someone," Michael answered absentminded_._

Back at the mansion, Michael passed Bonnie like a sleepwalker, not even noticing her "good morning" to him.

"What's with Michael, KITT?" Bonnie asked from the car.

"I really don't know Bonnie. He was distracted and unusual quiet for the whole ride back. He said that he thought seen someone at city but he didn't told who he thought he saw," KITT replied.

"That made him act like he did?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yes, I think so. He became very pale and his pulse rose," KITT explained, "I wonder who he thought he saw," he continued.

"I don't know KITT but whoever it was made a big effect to Michael. I haven't seen him like this after Lene's death," Bonnie noted while she was tuning KITT's Power System.

At that night, at his bedroom, Michael was flipping his photo album. There was a picture of Lene posing very sexy on KITT's hood. There was a picture of Lene, stretching her hand and she had a pigeon sitting on it. And then there was Michael's favorite picture where Lene was walking along the beach, at the waterline, alone, when the sun was setting. It was only a silhouette of Lene, she had summer dress on and bare feet. Her head was bowed, she had been sad on that day.

"I should've been there on the day you were killed," Michael whispered to the picture, touching it gently. Suddenly he heard a tap on his window. He walked to the window, opened it but saw nothing. Only the wind rustled the bushes. Michael closed the window again.

At the garage, KITT detected something moving at the mansion's area but couldn't find out what was it.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream a little dream of me

Chapter II: Dream a little dream of me

"_Stars shining bright above you._

_Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you._

_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees,_

_Dream a little dream of me"_

"There, is it fine that way?" Bonnie asked from KITT.

"Yes Bonnie, thank you. Oh hello Michael," KITT noticed Michael walk in. It had been a week since Michael had seen the girl at the city.

"Hello Michael. I was just starting to fix that problem in KITT's radio," Bonnie explained.

"Michael. Michael? You don't look too good. Haven't you slept well?" KITT was first to notice that something was wrong.

"KITT is right Michael. You look like living dead," Bonnie agreed with KITT.

"Ha-ha, not funny. I haven't slept at all. I've been seeing this nightmare ever since I saw that girl," Michael was so tired he could hardly stand, little less walk but he managed to get to KITT and sit at the driver's seat.

"Oh. Do you remember what's it about?" Bonnie asked but Michael shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll remember it later. Drive safely Michael, Devon wants you to bring that Japanese museum intendant in one piece to his hotel so he can attend to the charity gala tomorrow. KITT, keep an eye on Michael," Bonnie instructed Michael and KITT.

"I will Bonnie," the car promised.

"Who? What? Where are we?" Michael startled awake.

"Calm down Michael, you just fell asleep after we brought Mr. Misohito to his hotel," KITT appeased Michael.

"Who? Oh yes, so he's fine," Michael stated.

"Yes Michael. Shall I put some music on? Maybe it would refresh you a little," KITT suggested.

"That's good idea, buddy," Michael accepted and KITT turned the radio on.

"_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me," _Ella Fitzgerald sung in the radio.

"Turn it off KITT, turn it off!" Michael shouted, hit the brakes and closed his ears with his hands. He leaned his head on KITT's steering wheel.

"What's the matter Michael? Do you have pains? Your breathing became suddenly very fast and shallow. Should I drive you to the hospital?" KITT was worried about his friends sudden fit.

"No, no KITT, I'm fine. It was this song, it sounds so familiar," Michael panted, sweat beading on his forehead.

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me "_

"Go to sleep Michael. Tomorrow is important day and I want you to be your best," Devon said to Michael that night after Michael had tried to hide a big yawn.

"OK, I will. Good night Devon, Bonnie. I'll go and see KITT first," Michael said and walked out.

At the garage, KITT was scanning the area of the mansion. He'd been doing that every night after he detected the intruder.

"Hey pal," Michael tapped KITT's hood," Why aren't you recharging?"

"Hello Michael. Why haven't you gone to sleep already? You look strained," came KITT's reply when Michael climbed to the driver's seat.

"I can't sleep there. I'm scared of my bed so I'm gonna try to sleep here," Michael confessed.

"And when Bonnie finds you here in the morning?" KITT asked but Michael had already fallen to sleep. The nightmare started immediately.

"_A young woman, who was just crossing the street, got run over by a car and died immediately, died immediately, immediately," news reporters voice echoed in radio. Michael shook his head. He was at the beach, it was noon. _

"_You better come back to the mansion, to the mansion, mansion," Michael heard Devon's voice. _

"_Look at her Michael, isn't she cute?" there was Lene, holding a pigeon on her hand. She laughed. Michael laughed too, to her joy. _

_Then he heard a thud and saw a body fly across the air. Lene's body. She hit the ground, eyes staring empty, dead eyes. _

_But suddenly, Lene smiled to him and got up. Michael was terrified. _

"_Don't open that door Michael, not just yet. You're not ready to what you'll find," she said stepping into a car that waited for her. For the whole time, in the background, Michael could hear a familiar song. _

And now it was on KITT's radio.

"NOOOO!" Michael woke up to his own scream.

"What is it Michael? What did you saw?" KITT's voice was worried.

"I saw her death KITT. Oh my god, I saw the accident where Lene was killed. And I heard this song in the background the whole time," and then Michael burst to tears. And KITT had no idea of who put the radio on because it wasn't Michael or KITT himself.


	3. Chapter 3: One, still one

Chapter III: One, still one

"Is he always so distant, Mister Miles? Because I do not want anything to happen to me or these items I've brought with me," Mr. Misohito asked politely from Devon that night, at the museums charity gala.

"You mean Michael? I can assure you that he is the best man to this. But I will tell your worry to him," Devon defended Michael to the Japanese man.

"I thank you Mister Miles. Now, may I have this dance, Miss Barstow?" Mr. Misohito bowed to Bonnie.

"Of course Mr. Misohito, I'd be delighted," Bonnie nodded and Mr. Misohito escorted her to the dance floor. Devon walked to where Michael was standing.

"Michael, Mr. Misohito isn't too happy about you. He mentioned you being too absentminded. I think you've better go back to mansion. The security arrangements are excellent here and FBI will give us all the help we need to keep Mr. Misohito and his items safe. Go and rest Michael," the older man said to Michael.

"Thank you Devon," Michael thanked and left. The song had ended and Bonnie walked beside Devon.

"It's good that you let Michael go to rest. KITT mentioned that Michael slept last night in garage," Bonnie told.

"I figured we can handle this with the help we get from the FBI and securities from here. Michael hasn't been himself lately and I'm worried about him," Devon explained. They both followed Michael walk out with worried expressions.

"Why do you return so soon Michael?" KITT inquired.

"Devon excused me. Our guest wasn't happy about my being," Michael confessed. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the shadows. Quickly he turned his head towards the movement.

"Look KITT. There she is again, that girl," Michael was suddenly fully focused. And now, KITT too noticed the girl. She didn't seem to notice them but finished what she was doing. Then she left.

"Follow her KITT and switch to Silent Mode," Michael ordered.

Michael and KITT followed the girl through the city, to the other side of it and to a shabby old building. She went in. KITT had just stopped to the other side of the street, when the girl came out and left again.

"Should we follow her?" KITT asked.

"No buddy. I'm gonna go in and see what's in there. Maybe I'll find out who she is," Michael decided, climbed out, crossed the street and entered to the building.

After being only ten minutes inside, he ran out.

"Michael?" KITT was puzzled of his friends shocked appearance. Michael just stood there leaning his hands and head to KITT's roof.

"How can she live there? It was so filthy and cold there," he finally spoke.

"Why do you care so much about strange girl?" KITT didn't understood.

"She never used anything and she loved warmth," Michael continued his ranting.

"Who Michael?" KITT was rapidly becoming uneasy.

"I found every kind of pills from there. How can she do this to herself?" Michael just went on.

"Who are you talking about Michael?" panic had crept into KITT's voice.

"Lene KITT, I'm talking about Lene. She's alive and she lives in that rathole, Michael spat out.

"Michael, please, stop torturing yourself. Lene is dead. We were at her funerals," KITT had started to think how he would get Michael in and away from there.

"She is alive and I can prove it. I found this card with a poem in it from there. This is her favorite poem," and Michael started to read the poem aloud.

"**_Ay! when life seems scattered apart, Darkens, ends as a tale that is told, One, we are one, O heart of my heart, One, still one, while the world grows old," _**Michael was about to finish the poem when a female voice interpreted the last verse for him.

"Alfred Noyes, Unity, the last lines of the third verse. Always been my favorite. So you found me Michael," the girl said behind Michael. He turned around and faced Lene.

"Oh god, Lene?" Michael breathed before he fell to the ground, unconscious.__


	4. Chapter 4: How can it be?

Chapter IV: How can it be?

"I'm sorry," was the first what Michael heard. It was Lene's voice.

"He's regaining his consciousness. KITT could you give him little more oxygen?" Lene asked. After a while, Michael let out a low moan.

"Take it easy Michael. It's OK, everything is just fine," Lene calmed Michael, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. Slowly, Michael opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he managed to ask.

"At the semi. KITT and Lene brought you here," Devon said. Michael started to search Lene with his eyes but saw only Bonnie who had that damp cloth on her hand.

"She's alive? Is she really alive? Where is she?" Michael tried to get up.

"Shh my darling, I'm right here," the door to the semi's sleeping quarters opened, letting Michael see the one he had been missing for so long. Lene walked to the driver's site and kneeled down. And she smiled.

"That was pretty nasty looking fall you took there," she whispered, kissing Michael's forehead.

"You're alive. But how can it be?" Michael was full of questions.

"Yes Michael, I'm alive. Did you ever doubt that? But I'm gonna tell it all in the morning. You need to get a long sleep, my dear. Are we soon at the mansion, Mr. Miles?" Lene asked.

"Yes we are dear. And you still have the right to call me Devon. I think you too need a good rest," Devon smiled to Lene.

"Thank you Devon," Lene smiled back.

When Michael woke up, it was already noon. Quickly he changed his clothes and went to search Lene.

"Devon, have you seen Lene?" Michael asked from the older man, after entering his office.

"Good day Michael. Lene is gone. She waited you as long as she could but she had to leave yesterday. She has some things to take care of," Devon answered.

"Yesterday. How long did I slept?" Michael was astonished.

"Over a day," Devon said, "And it did you good. You look a lot better now," he continued.

"Over a day? Wow. So where did Lene exactly went?" Michael had sudden urge to know.

"I don't know Michael, she didn't tell me," Devon confessed. Michael tapped Devon's desk twice, lightly and then he walked out without saying a word. His destination was the garage where KITT was alone now.

"Hello Michael. Good to see you up again," the car was obviously happy.

"Good to be up again pal. I've heard someone else is up too," Michael greeted his friend.

"Oh, you mean Lene," KITT said.

"Yes buddy. Now, I suppose you don't have any idea of her whereabouts, right?" Michael tried to set up bait. KITT's front scanner swept slowly back and forth as if the car would be thinking the answer.

"No Michael, I don't know where Lene went," came completely innocent answer.

"Then we have to search her, "Michael was triumphant. KITT had swallowed the bait and Michael knew that KITT couldn't keep Lene's location in secret very long.

"Very well Michael. I'll tell you where Lene went but don't tell her that I told you," KITT surrendered.

"OK pal, I won't. So, where'd she went?" Michael asked.

"Back to the place where we found her, "KITT said. Michael decided that they should get her away from there immediately.

When Michael parked KITT in front of the building, they saw Lene with some evil looking Asian men.

"What is she doing with those guys?" Michael wondered. Obviously, Lene had finished the transaction with the men because she noticed KITT and walked to where KITT and Michael were.

"Michael, for the sake of your own health, please leave before those men come back and see you," Lene said seriously.

"Lene, where have you gotten into?" Michael too was serious. But Lene didn't told anything.

"Just go Michael, please. If they see you, I cannot protect you or KITT any more than I can protect myself then, "Lene's voice was pleading now. Finally, Michael agreed to leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

Chapter V: Explanations

Michael and Lene were walking along the beach that evening. The sun was setting and the sound of the waves crashing to the shore was peaceful.

"The sea is silent this evening," Lene stated to Michael. She stared at the sea.

"Maybe the sea doesn't have anything to say," Michael joked.

"Water has always something to say, no matter how large or small area it is. I learned that in all those years when I was hiding but I was supposed to be dead," Lene said.

"I missed these moments Lene," Michael suddenly confessed. Lene looked to Michael and he looked straight into her eyes.

"It wasn't you in that accident, two years ago," Michael said quietly. It was more of a statement than a question but Lene replied anyway.

"I was there Michael and the car really hit me. Scimitar arranged it so cleverly that the road was closed to the direction where the car drove. Nobody could see what really happened when the car made U-turn and only after that supposed accident, people were let near," she replied.

"But how? And who was the dead girl we buried as you?" came KITT's voice from Michael's Comlink.

"I had to be quick and climb in while the car was making the U-turn. The girl was some Jane Doe who had promised her body to science. She looked very much like me," Lene answered to KITT's question.

"Where did you lived then in all these years?" Michael asked.

"Wow, you really do have the need to know even the smallest details, don't you?" Lene laughed, "Though Devon did warn me about that".

"Of course I want to know," Michael laughed too but grew then serious.

"I missed these moments but more than them, I missed you Lene. There were days when I thought I'd go crazy," he whispered, taking Lene's hands into his.

"It's true Lene," KITT added.

"I know KITT, I know. I know that you got very ill only a day after I was gone, Michael," Lene said to the man in front of her," And I heard about your malfunctions KITT. You shouldn't have caused them to yourself," Lene's gentle words were targeted to KITT now.

"How do you know?" KITT was dumbfounded.

"Devon kept me in the loop. I know that Michael visited at my grave at least once a week. Sometimes I was there too," the small woman confessed.

"No wonder I could sense you around every now and then," KITT said.

"I know you could. I lived little bit everywhere during those two years but always near some water area. My favorite place was Tremont, Maine, where I lived for the first nine months," Lene told, "And for two months now, I've been living here, "she added.

"You've been living in that place for two months?" Michael didn't believed what he just heard," Why?"

"Before this, I lived six months in Norfolk, Virginia. I was out of job and nearly lost my apartment but the FBI had heard about my skills so they hired me. I'm not an official agent, I'm a freelancer and I'm working in undercover now," Lene replied.

"I can't believe this. You work for the FBI. Why didn't you come back to us and asked for help?" Michael asked. He was hurt and angry. But Lene just turned her head away and didn't answered.

"OK, forget it," Michael snapped, turned around and walked to the other way. Lene stood at the sand awhile and returned to where KITT was.

"Why didn't you tell anything to Michael?" KITT asked.

"Because I don't want Michael to get killed. It's too dangerous to tell to him," Lene sighed.

"Now you begin to scare me. Lene, please, if you can't tell to Michael, at least tell to me," KITT was getting worried now and his voice was pleading.

"I can't. You saw those men at my place the other day. Do the math from that," Lene said. It didn't take long for KITT to figure out what was going on.

"Oh Lene, don't tell me," the car was terrified now.

"I'm afraid so KITT," Lene said and her voice was dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

Chapter VI: Fight

The rain was pouring the next day and Michael was in lousy mood. He was in Devon's office and stared out of the window.

"She told to KITT but not to me," Michael said, still facing the window.

"Lene has her reasons for why not telling to you Michael. But how do you know she told to KITT?" Devon asked.

"I heard it through Comlink," the younger man said and sounded very proud for what he'd done. The door of Devon's office creaked as if someone was coming in.

"Oh Michael, you didn't," Devon was shocked.

"Oh Devon, I most certainly did. I eavesdropped her and KITT" Michael revealed what he'd done. He heard someone come in but didn't saw who it was until Lene spoke.

"You eavesdropped my private conversation?" she repeated Michael's words.

"Yes I did. Have you become a parrot too now?" Michael said quite viciously after he'd turned around.

"You had no right!" Lene yelled.

"KITT thought that I should hear it or else he wouldn't have let me hear it," Michael stated.

"You ugly, filthy skunk and you stinky two-faced car. I thought he was my friend. Don't you think I wouldn't have told you if I thought it was safe enough," Lene threw insults to Michael's face.

"I can take care of myself and my car, I'm a big boy," Michael's voice was hard. Devon could only sit, watch and listen.

"Then you may bloody well do that!" Lene yelled again and ran out of the room and out of the mansion, into the rain.

"Michael," Devon's voice indicated disapproval.

"She'll calm down. She always does," Michael disregarded Devon's tone with a swing of his hand. Right then, Bonnie entered the room.

"What did you do to her Michael?" she immediately realized the situation.

"I didn't do anything. Why do you always blame me?" Michael was irritated now.

"Because she just ran out of that door, into the rain and you look very guilty to my eyes," Bonnie answered.

"She ran out to that rain?" Devon asked as if he hadn't heard Bonnie.

"Yes, and very fast too," Bonnie added. Michael's Comlink beeped.

"Yeah buddy?" Michael said to it.

"_Is Lene OK? I saw her running out of the mansion, to the direction of the highway. She was running as if she wasn't coming back," _it was KITT.

"Nah, she's OK. She'll come back after she's raged enough," Michael reassured KITT.

"_If you say so. But what did you said or did to her that caused her run away?" _the car wanted to know now.

"Aww, not you too buddy. I didn't do or say anything. It was her own fault, not telling me what she told to you," Michael said

"_You eavesdropped us?" _KITT's voice was shocked.

"Yeah I did, buddy and now I begin to think it was not a good idea. I'm sorry. Don't put that tone in your voice, she'll come back," the confession slipped from Michael's mouth.

"_You better hope she does because you don't know everything that she revealed to me," _KITT said.

"She will, just wait and see," but now Michael was calming down more himself than KITT.

"What are you talking about KITT?" Devon interfered now.

"_Remember those men I told about to you, Mr. Miles, the ones we saw at Lene's apartment," _KITT began.

"Yes KITT. What about them?" Devon remembered.

"_Well, just that she's working undercover and those men were from yakuza,"_ the car continued.

"From ya-what?" Michael didn't understand.

"Yakuza Michael, Japanese mafia. They're no good news," Devon explained. Michael's eyes widened from terror as he looked to Devon and then to Bonnie.

"Oh god," Michael sighed as he understood what he had done.


	7. Chapter 7: Disappeared

Chapter VII: Disappeared

Michael's nerves were buzzing when he drove around the streets. Five days had passed and Lene hadn't returned. For two days, Michael was able to believe that Lene would return, on third day he still had little hope but when the fourth day began to dawn and Lene hadn't called even to Devon, Michael's fears began to rise.

"Driving around aimlessly won't help you find her Michael," KITT noted.

"Keep that knowledge to yourself and shut up," Michael's voice was warning.

"I'm just saying.," the car tried to continue.

"KITT, I told you to shut up!" Michael snapped.

"Very well Michael," KITT was hurt.

"I'm sorry pal. My nerves are in breaking point and we don't have any clue of where Lene could be," Michael apologized.

"Apology accepted. You should apologize from Lene too. It wasn't very nice thing what you did," KITT was himself again.

"And believe me KITT, that's exactly what I'm gonna do when we find her. Do you have any idea of where she could be?"

"We could always check if she'd be in the place where we found her in the first time," KITT suggested.

Michael nodded, "Good idea buddy, let's do that".

Time wasn't on Michael and KITT's side. All Michael could find was Lene's place, ransacked, when they arrived at the building, and KITT wasn't any luckier though he tried to scan if Lene was somewhere near.

"You are too late Mister if you're looking for that sweet child who lives there," an elderly hobo man stopped Michael when he was about to drive away.

"What do you mean? Do you know Lene?" Michael got interested.

"Lene. Is that her name? She never told her name to me but she was always friendly. Let me sleep inside if it was raining and brought me food. Poor Angel. That's what I called her, Angel. She was in mighty big hurry when I last time saw her, two days ago. Only 15 minutes after she fled, a bunch of ugly looking Asian men came and ransacked her place," the hobo blabbered.

"So they didn't catch her?" Michael asked.

"Nope. That Angel is faster and cleverer than those men. But I think she's in trouble so you better find her Mister and get her to safe before they find her," the man responded.

"Thank you," Michael said.

"You're welcome Mister. And good luck on finding her," the hobo said and walked away.

"Where to now, Michael?" KITT asked after the hobo had gone. Michael remained silent for a long while.

"Michael, did you hear what I asked? Where to next?" the car repeated.

"I heard you buddy. I'm thinking. What is Lene's favorite spot, in your opinion KITT?" the car's driver asked.

"It might be the beach. Why Michael?" KITT replied.

"I think she might be there, at the beach. Or she has mentioned the breakwater too," Michael remembered.

"But it's so awful weather," KITT argued. It had started to rain again.

"That's exactly why she's there. Nobody else is there at this weather, not even those men who are after her. She is safe there now," Michael reasoned, "There's no harm to check the place".

"Good point Michael," KITT admitted and turned to the road that took them to the breakwater.

Rain had thickened, the wind blew briskly from the sea and the waves crashed angrily to the shore.

"Scan the area KITT," Michael ordered.

"Michael, you were right. She is there, at the breakwater," KITT told," How are you going to get her come back?"

"By apologizing," Michael sighed, climbed out to the rain and walked to the breakwater, where Lene was standing. KITT didn't hear what Michael said to Lene but after those two had talked a while, KITT saw Michael leading very wet, shivering and trembling Lene to where KITT was parked. Immediately KITT opened his passenger's door.

"Bonnie put a blanket at my trunk before we left Michael," the car said when Michael helped Lene in. After that, he fetched the blanket and wrapped it around Lene.

"Michael," Lene whispered, when Michael climbed to the driver's seat, "Thanks". Tears were glistening in her eyes.

Michael looked at Lene. "No problem," he said with gentle voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Found

Chapter VIII: Found

Lene sat in an armchair near the fireplace, in Devon's office. She didn't speak, just stared the flames. And she still had the blanket, wrapped around her. Only one lamp was on, making the atmosphere somewhat surreal.

Both Devon and Michael kept an eye on Lene but Michael observed her more tightly. After a while, Michael approached the chair where Lene was sitting. He pulled other chair next to Lene's chair, sat on it and carefully touched her arm.

"Lene," he said silently, "Please, please tell me sweetheart".

"The replicas of The Imperial Regalia of Japan. Those artifacts that Mr. Misohito brought with him, to the museum, among other art pieces," Lene whispered.

"What about them? And what are they anyhow?" Michael asked.

"The Imperial Regalia of Japan. They are very valuable pieces but nobody really knows where the real ones are. The sword, the mirror and the jewel are exact, handmade replicas of the real ones. These replicas are made, using old photos of the real ones and they are almost as valuable as the real ones," Lene told.

"But what do they have to do with you?" Michael wanted to know.

"I told you I work for the FBI, under cover. I'm infiltrated in yakuza. I know you found the stuff in my apartment. Don't worry, they're not real drugs. It's only for bluffing, making Yakuza think that I sell the real deal," Lene explained now to Devon who had came closer to her too.

"But why does FBI want them to think like that?" Devon asked.

"The Yakuza is involved in every single kind of criminal things. Smuggling, drugs, money laundering. The FBI gave me a false identity as drug dealer".

"What about the artifacts?" Devon continued.

"The sword Kusanagi, the mirror Yata no kagami and the jewel Yasakani no magatama. Yakuza is trying to steal them to one greedy Japanese collector," Lene said.

"So why did they destroyed your apartment then?" Michael asked.

"The FBI made me to tell to Yakuza that I'd managed to find out how to get in the museum, steal the artifacts and get out again, leaving no trace at all," Lene sighed, "They might've sought the code to the surveillance system and also the drugs".

"And when they haven't found the code and drugs?" Michael inquired.

"They come to find me," Lene responded.

"And if they find you?" Michael continued.

"They try to kill me. This branch is especially merciless. Other branches may first try to get the code from me by torturing but to these, it doesn't matter. They kill me immediately when they find me," Lene said.

"Why are the artifacts so important to that collector?" Devon asked.

"The artifacts represent the three primary virtues, valor, wisdom and benevolence. Those virtues are important to Japanese people. And the items are legendary which makes them valuable. That collector has named the price but after Yakuza gets the items, they can ask for higher price by blackmailing," Lene explained.

_"Mr. Miles, we can't let them find Lene,"_ KITT's voice interrupted the conversation.

"No KITT, we can't and we won't. The FBI made a stupid error by forcing you to say that Lene. They put you in danger without knowing what they were doing," Devon agreed.

"How are you gonna stop them?" Lene asked.

"I don't know yet, Lene. But don't you worry about that. Michael and KITT will protect you," Devon answered.

"Thank you Devon," Lene said and tried to hide a yawn but Devon noticed it.

"I'm sorry Lene. You must be really tired, I'll let you get to rest. We'll discuss more tomorrow, good night now," he said with a little smile. Michael helped Lene up from the armchair she was sitting.

"Good night Devon," Lene wished when she and Michael were leaving the room. They climbed upstairs, where Lene's room was.

"Are you really gonna protect me against Yakuza?" Lene suddenly asked from Michael, before she entered her room.

"Always," Michael answered and kissed Lene gently on her cheek and then on her lips.

"Good night, honey," Michael whispered when they parted.

"Good night Michael," Lene whispered too. Michael's Comlink made a noise.

_"What just happened there?"_ KITT was curious. Lene and Michael looked at each other and laughed embarrassed.

"Nothing buddy, nothing," Michael answered to the car.

_"Was he gentleman enough to kiss you on lips, Lene?"_ KITT teased.

"Yes he was KITT. Perfect gentleman. Good night KITT," Lene admitted.

_"Good night, little one,"_ KITT sounded satisfied.

"Little one?" it was Michael's turn to tease KITT now.

_"What? It took you long enough to give her the first kiss and I can't call her with a nickname,"_ KITT gave back.

"Just shut up, you eavesdropper and good night," Michael was amused of KITT's reply but he wasn't mad to KITT.

_"Good night Michael,"_ KITT wished through the Comlink.


	9. Chapter 9: Trying to forgive

Chapter IX: Trying to forgive

"_I'd give anything to give me to give you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew"_

"Where do you think you're going, Lene?" Michael's voice stopped Lene.

"I'm going back," Lene announced, "And this time you can't stop me".

"Are you still angry to me for what I did yesterday?" Michael wanted to know. Lene didn't answer.

**21 HOURS EARLIER**

At five am, the mansion was sleeping and it was still dark outside. Lene cussed silently, when the door of her room creaked loudly. But someone was awake and heard her.

"Lene, step back to your room," Michael's voice came from the darkness.

"This isn't fair Michael, I have to go back," Lene said to the darkness. But Michael just shook his head, so determined that Lene gave up and did what Michael had said. She heard Michael lock her door from the outside.

"Fine! I'll just climb out of the window!" Lene got angry and yelled to Michael.

"You can try that honey but KITT is with me in this," Michael said back behind the door.

"I should've known that," Lene hissed to the door.

*******

"Of course I'm angry! You humiliated me by locking me in as if I was some teenager that you've grounded!" Lene was enraged.

"It was for your own good. This all is for your own good. Can't you see that?" Michael tried to explain.

"No Michael, I don't see how it's for my own good," Lene responded and there was something else in her voice too. Not just anger.

"I'm trying to protect you but you just ignore all that I've done by going back and letting Yakuza find you easily. Can't you just forgive me and forget that world?" Michael was pleading," I love you so much Lene," he said tears in his eyes.

"I'm trying to forgive you but you're making it so hard," Lene whispered.

"Then let's forget this stupid argue. Don't go back Lene. They can't find you from here," Michael said softly.

"Too late Michael, they've already found me. I sad their assassin from my window last night," Lene told.

"KITT would've informed me if there was intruder in the mansions property," Michael was sure. Lene only shook her head, walked to the door and out of it. Michael could only watch her going.

Lene didn't get far before KITT stopped her. The car didn't said anything to Lene, just blocked her way. Lene sighed.

"KITT, move, please. You know I wouldn't go back if I could choose," she said to the car.

"Lene, please. Don't hurt Michael again. He almost didn't survived from the last time and if something would happen to you now, he would go crazy or die," KITT tried to persuade Lene.

"And I know that KITT. Believe me. I love Michael more than my life. And I love you too. That is why I have to go back. If I won't give Yakuza, what they want, they will take it from me somehow and they won't take it nicely. Their first target will be my loved ones," Lene explained, stepped one step to her left and walked away past the car.

Little after Lene had gone, Michael came out. He looked at KITT as if he was asking why KITT didn't stopped Lene.

"I'm sorry Michael. I tried but she'd made up her mind," KITT apologized. The expression on Michael's face was mixture of sadness, hurt, panic and fear and it made KITT fear for Michael's life and sanity.

"What if they kill her KITT? I can't live without her anymore," Michael only said and walked back in the mansion.


	10. Chapter 10: Fear of losing you

Chapter X: Fear of losing you

"_Where love is great, the littlest doubts are fear;_

_When little fears grow great, great love grows there"_

_William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

"Hello Angel. I'm so happy he found you," the homeless man said to Lene, when she walked in the abandoned building where she lived when she was under cover.

"Hello Murray. He who? Oh, you mean Michael, yes, he found me and now I'm back here again," Lene greeted back.

"But why? You should have stayed where you were, not come back. Those men are still after you," Murray told.

"Because I had to come back," Lene said, opening the door to her apartment. It was still dark.

"Well, at least you're back, that's good. And I'm gonna protect you but right now, I have things to do," Murray promised to Lene and walked away.

"Thank you Murray!" Lene yelled after him and entered in the apartment. She didn't take many steps when she felt that she wasn't alone. As if she was stared and then she heard a silent rustling. Immediately she knew that she had merely few seconds to escape but she didn't manage to even open the door again, when she was attacked. Lene didn't saw the attackers but she knew the answer already and then she blacked out. A trace of her blood was left behind when the attackers dragged her in their car.

***

"Michael, you've got to give her some space. Yes, it's your job to protect Lene but she also needs her own time," Bonnie lectured to Michael the next day after Lene had marched out.

"Here I don't agree with you Bonnie. Right now, she shouldn't have ran away, she should have stayed here," KITT intervened the discussion.

"Maybe you're right Bonnie. I don't know. I feel awful the way I treated her," Michael said to Bonnie.

"Look, go after her and tell that to her but tell also that you'll give her the space and time she needs. I know you love her, that's been obvious since week two after you met her," the brunette mechanic advised Michael.

"What if she doesn't want to listen to me?" Michael asked. He was tired and worry was dimly visible in his voice.

"Tell her anyway. Apologize, leave a note to her. She's not stupid. She just got enough of your bossing around. She loves you very dearly, I know it. She will listen to you when your words correct," Bonnie told to her friend.

"Thanks Bonnie. KITT, how about we too go after Lene? I have pretty good idea of where she might be," Michael suggested to KITT.

"I thought you'd never asked Michael. Are we going to her place?" the car wanted to know. Michael nodded and gestured Bonnie to open the ramp of the truck. KITT reversed out and accelerated past the truck, heading to the abandoned building where Lene resided.

***

"Michael, correct me if I'm wrong but that looks like police car," KITT said to Michael when they arrived at the building.

"You're not wrong KITT, but there's always something wrong when a place is crawling police units," Michael replied to his friend. A familiar-looking man hurried towards them.

"Why did you let her come back? Why did you let Angel come back? I had to call the police when I found blood from her floor," the homeless man, Murray almost yelled to them.

"Hold on, little slower. You mean you found blood from Lene's apartment?" Michael asked from the man, terrified.

"Yes, from her floor, that's what I said. Are you deaf or something? I think they found her this time and now they've taken her," Murray was furious, "And it's all your fault!" he continued and walked away.

***

"Does he mean what I think he means by "they" or am I just being paranoid?" Michael asked from KITT after Murray was gone.

"Oh I think he means exactly what you think he means Michael," KITT confirmed Michael's fears.

"I don't like this KITT. If the Yakuza has got her, she might be dead already," Michael said," And it's my fault, I chased her away," he continued.

"You know Michael, I hate to say this but you're right, it is your fault," KITT didn't liked to say it but he had to.

"Get me to Devon KITT, please," Michael requested, hoping that Devon would have a solution. Soon, Devon answered.

"Devon, they've taken her. The Yakuza's got Lene," Michael told to his boss.

"_That's not good. But don't worry Michael, I'll call to one friend of mine, he's working at the FBI and he owes me one favor. We'll find her," _Devon promised and ended the call.


	11. Chapter 11: Hope begins in the dark

Chapter XI: Hope begins in the dark

"_Hope begins in the dark,_

_the stubborn hope that if you just show up _

_and try to do the right thing,_

_the dawn will come. _

_You wait and watch and work: you don't give up!"_

_Anne Lamott_

_*******_

Somewhere in the downtown, Lene woke up to the noises of car horns. In the distance, she heard a train. Very cautiously, she opened her eyes. They were swollen and her whole body was sore. She waited awhile until her eyes got used to the darkness and then she slowly started to observe her surroundings.

She tried to move to see better but her feet were numb and they were tied so she couldn't.

"Great, just great. Well, at least I'm alone here," she noted to herself and felt something wet and cold on her neck. The roof of that room was leaking and very soon, Lene noticed that it had started to rain because the drops turned to a continuous stream. Lene closed her eyes, sighed and though she was tied to a chair and her feet were still numb, she made one final effort to move. She managed to move the chair to another place so that she wasn't under the streaming water.

"Much better," Lene continued her monologue, looked around bit more and found something really interesting. Something that looked awfully like some kind of radio equipment.

"A lot better. Oh my word, how can they make so big mistake," Lene said, smiling mischievously. She scrutinized her ankles and noticed that they were tied with ordinary rope, as were her wrists too. With a little work, she got herself untied from the wrists but when she was opening her ankles, she heard voices behind the only door.

_*******_

"I could put some music on. It could cheer you up Michael," KITT suggested to his driver and friend.

"No thanks buddy," Michael said.

"How about a nice, relaxing drive along the beach road then. You really could use some rest, you look like you haven't been sleeping at all," was KITT's next suggestion.

"Well, you're right on that since I haven't been sleeping. And you wanna know why? Because the FBI hasn't done anything, they haven't found Lene!" Michael was so furious that he yelled to KITT.

"Don't take it out on me, I'm not the one to blame," KITT was bit surprised that Michael was yelling to him.

"I'm sorry pal, I really am. You know what, drive to the beach, you know the spot. Maybe I can sleep there," Michael accepted KITT's suggestion, apologizing.

"You're forgiven," KITT was himself again.

"And KITT," Michael continued.

"Yes Michael?" KITT replied.

"Put something very relaxing music, would you, please," Michael said.

"I will," the car promised.

_*******_

"You know that we will get what we want anyhow. One way or another. So you are actually useless to us," Japanese man said to Lene. He had an Asian accent in his voice.

"And you know that I'm much more useful alive," Lene almost spat her words to this guys face.

"Yes. True. But you could also lead the FBI, Interpol and all other police forces to our trail and you can recognize us. So why would I let you live?" the man wanted to know. Then he fished four test tubes from his pocket. Lene couldn't see anything in them.

"I know that you cannot see anything in these tubes but believe me, Miss Tidwell, when I tell you that these little sweethearts will guarantee an excruciating, very painful death," the man told, smiling evilly. He walked to Lene, tore her shirt of, opened the corks on the tubes and poured the content of all four tubes on Lene.

"It would be my pleasure to stay and watch your demise, Miss Tidwell but as sure as we found out your real name, so will someone hear your screams and call help if it's not too late. I really don't want to be here when that happens," the man explained to Lene.

"But I don't feel anything. Maybe your little sweethearts are on strike," Lene pretended to be brave.

"Oh, don't worry, you will feel everything. Very soon," and right then, Lene started to feel terrible pain in her back and kidneys. And as if that wasn't enough, she began to feel like her whole skin was on fire. Then came the excruciating cramps.

"Goodbye Miss Tidwell. Since I'm 100 percent sure that you will die, I can reveal that the thing that kills you, starts with I and ends to I too," the man whispered and left with his two assistants.

_*******_

Lene bit her lip. Headache had started few seconds ago. She sweated and her heart rate and blood pressure were high.

"Lene Autumn Tidwell, you will not give up," she muttered after another series of painful cramps. She had managed to crawl to the table, where the radio equipments were and noticed that with some minor altering, she could have possibility to sent a message to someone and hope that the someone was KITT or Devon.

With growing restlessness and feeling of impending death, Lene sent her message to the ether with a hope that she would still see tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12: Race against the time

Chapter XII: Race against the time

"_To think I might not see those eyes,_

_makes it so hard not to cry"_

Bonnie and Devon were at the semi, waiting for Michael and KITT to return when the phone rang. Devon answered and it was longish conversation.

"Really detective Dorel? Thank you very much for the information," he finally ended the conversation and turned around just in time to see KITT drive in. Michael climbed out of the car.

"Anything new about Lene?" he asked from Devon.

"I have great news. Agent Dorel from the FBI just called," Devon started to tell.

"And that is great how?" Michael interrupted sarcastically.

"Michael, if you'd let me finish, I will tell. One trucker had heard a weird message in their radio frequencies. First he'd thought that it was only a joke but after he heard the message several times, he called to the FBI and they recorded it," Michael's boss continued.

_*******_

The pains had grown worse with every minute and Lene had squeezed every little drop of her willpower for not to fall into despair. But when the radio made its last beep and silenced, the dwell of her willpower got dry.

"Oh come on. Please, co-operate with me!" Lene yelled, crying. And when again another wave of nausea teemed over her, she curled to the floor.

"KITT, Michael, I'm so sorry for everything. I'd do anything to just see one more time your lovely eyes Michael. And to drive one more time with you KITT," she cried silently.

_*******_

"Michael, don't you understand that the message was from Lene," KITT had immediately understood what Devon had told.

Michael looked at KITT then at Devon and asked," Was it?" as if he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Yes it was Michael," Devon nodded and hope began to grow inside Michael when the older man continued," The FBI thinks that Lene might be in pains. And they couldn't say for sure where she might be. They sent the recorded message to us so that KITT can track where it came from," putting the recording on.

At first, they heard only buzzing but then, a fragile voice began to speak.

"_I'm Lene Tidwell. Please…help…me. Don't know where I am. Give…this mes-message…to Devon Miles….if you…g-g-get it," _it said, keeping pauses when she couldn't speak because of the pains and getting quieter with every word.

"KITT, can you locate her?" Devon asked, observing Michael's expression. It was really agonizing for Michael to listen Lene's voice.

"I've already located her, Mr. Miles," KITT replied.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get her home KITT," Michael rushed back into KITT before Devon could say anything and drove away. Soon after that, Devon called to them.

"_Michael, I've called to the FBI and they want the kidnappers alive so don't start to play hero," _he said,_ "And KITT, I want you to beat your best time on driving there because Lene may not survive much longer than 15 minutes," _he continued to KITT.

"We'll be there in five minutes Mr. Miles," KITT informed Devon.

"_Let's hope that you won't arrive too late. For Michael's sake, I hope that,"_ Devon sighed.

"I hope that too Mr. Miles but we will bring her back," KITT promised.

"You do know that KITT can recognize a lie, don't you?" Bonnie asked from Devon when KITT had ended the call.

"Yes, I know that. But he wouldn't tell to Michael that it was a lie if it would hurt Michael. But it wasn't and she may as well have more than those 15 minutes," Devon revealed to Bonnie.


	13. Chapter 13: Not giving up on you

Chapter XIII: Not giving up on you

"KITT, scan the area. I don't want any nasty surprises when I'm in there," Michael ordered, when they arrived at the location.

"There seems to be only one person in that building. It has to be Lene," KITT gave the result to Michael.

"Good. Stay here and be ready to leave when I bring Lene out of there," Michael said and rushed in. KITT opened his passenger's door already before Michael had even entered the building, which was some kind of storage.

Five minutes passed by and then Michael returned with Lene. She was so weak that she had to lean on Michael or else she would've fallen down.

"She needs to be taken at the hospital," KITT noted immediately, bit rudely.

"Don't I know that pal. I'm not blind," Michael understood why KITT spoke on that tone. KITT wasn't rude intentionally but when something happened to someone he loved, he got rude.

_*******_

"KITT, I think you better stop right now," Lene said suddenly, when they were half way to the hospital.

"Why? What's the matter?" Michael asked alarmed when KITT stopped, pulled over and Lene got out quickly. She had felt it coming and managed to kneel down before she started to vomit violently. Michael ran to help her immediately.

"Michael, I think I'm gonna die," Lene burst to tears after she'd vomited everything out.

"Oh no you won't honey. I'm not gonna give up on you so don't you dare to give up either," Michael gently threatened, helping Lene back in KITT.

"Michael, Mr. Miles is on the phone," KITT said when Michael climbed back in.

"Yes Devon, what is it?" Michael answered.

"_Michael, it's better that you don't take Lene to the hospital, bring her here to the mansion. I've called to a friend of mine who is a doctor and he promised to get here right away. It is not safe to take Lene to the hospital," _Michael's boss ordered.

"OK but I hope that your friend is good because she's in pretty bad shape," Michael accepted and ended the call.

"KITT, how fast can we get to the mansion?" he then asked from KITT.

"Ten minutes if nothing goes wrong," KITT replied.

"You hear that honey? Just keep on fighting," Michael said to Lene, caressing her hair. But after they'd driven only three minutes, something did go wrong.

"I've got bad news Michael," KITT suddenly said.

"What is it pal?" Michael inquired.

"I don't know how this happened but it seems that my Voice Synthesizer is the only thing that isn't malfunctioning," the car told.

"Is the Comlink working? Can you put me through to Devon?" Michael felt bit panicked.

"I'm sorry Michael but no. I can pull over here but after that, I can't do anything," KITT said.

"OK, this isn't exactly what we needed now but we'll make it back to the mansion. I'm sure I can call from that store. How's Lene doing? Can you do anything for her?" determination returned to Michael's voice.

"She just passed out and I managed to catch an indication about her heart rate and blood pressure before my systems crashed. She had horrific pains and high heart rate and blood pressure before she fainted," KITT shared his knowledge.

"OK buddy. I think it might be better to leave her like that for now. Keep an eye on her as good as you can. I know you can't do much right now but try to make her feel comfortable, I'll be back as soon as I can," Michael said and went to make the phone call. After about five minutes, he returned.

"Devon and Bonnie are on their way to here with the semi KITT," Michael told to KITT but the car didn't answer.

"KITT, is everything OK?" Michael had to ask. It took about minute for KITT answer.

"I'm sorry Michael. I manage to check Lene's condition by leading the power from my Voice Synthesizer to my Medical scanner. Her heart rate and blood pressure are too high and she hasn't regained her consciousness. Michael, I'm afraid that she won't survive if Mr. Miles and Bonnie won't arrive soon," KITT finally spoke.

"Try to do what you can pal, they will arrive soon," Michael reassured and luckily, they didn't had to wait long. After twelve very long minutes, the semi pulled in, stopped and KITT was towed in.

"What's happened KITT?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I wish I'd know Bonnie, I do but I really cannot say what has happened. Only answer I can think is that someone has managed to slip a virus into my system when I was concentrating to cover Lene when she was feeling nauseous," KITT gave the only explanation he could think.

"Well, in that case, I better check all your systems, clean your systems and possibly reboot some of them," Bonnie explained to KITT while the semi was accelerating back to the mansion.


	14. Chapter 14: Please tell me you

Chapter XIV: Please tell me you'll stay

Michael was restless and worried. He walked around Devon's office, sat on a chair but couldn't stay put and began to pace again.

"Doctor Corden is very good doctor, Michael. If he cannot save Lene, nobody can. I'd trust my life into his hands," Devon tried to give some comfort to Michael.

"And if it's not enough? What if we were too late?" Michael wouldn't take any comfort.

"Lene is a fighter, you know that Michael. Doctor Corden is doing his best but the rest is really up to Lene," Devon said, when Dr. Lee Corden walked in.

"How is she?" Devon asked before Michael said anything.

"Her condition is critical but stable. I'm giving her antihistamine and anti-hypertensive drugs. For the pains, I'm giving her fentanyl. Her heart rate and blood pressure has dropped but it's the fever I'm still worried about. I'm also gonna keep her sedated because I don't want her to lose any more body fluids. I'm giving her saline through IV," Dr. Corden explained.

"Do you have any idea of what caused this, Dr. Corden?" Bonnie asked. She had just returned from the garage.

"I'd like to know too because KITT couldn't find anything from his databanks," Michael said.

"Maybe that's because this isn't common phenomena in this area. The answer is simple and small. A jellyfish called Irukandji," Dr. Corden replied.

"Is she going to be fine after this?" Bonnie asked but Michael didn't hear the answer because he left the room and walked to the garage.

_*******_

"How are you buddy?" Michael tapped KITT's roof. The familiar red light swooshed from side to side.

"Is Lene alright Michael? Did we came too late? I'm not going to forgive myself if we came too late. It's all my fault that my systems crashed and we lost precious time," KITT started to rant.

"Wow, calm down buddy. I've never seen you like this. It wasn't your fault that someone slipped a virus into your systems," Michael talked reason to his friend.

"But Lene. Is she OK?" KITT wanted to know.

"She's in critical state but stable. She's gonna be fine KITT, don't worry," Michael told the truth.

"But you can't be sure. I'm going to malfunction if she dies," the car still blamed himself. KITT's affection and his sorrow were something very strong.

"Listen to yourself KITT. Doctor Corden is Devon's friend and he is very good doctor. Lene needs our support and she's not gonna get it from you if your go to malfunction now and by the looks of it, you are doing that right now. So stop it KITT, please," Michael pleaded and walked back in to the mansion. Devon stopped him at the hall.

"Michael, Lene just regained consciousness and she's asking you," he said to Michael who rushed to upstairs in a flash.

_*******_

"Don't tire her too much, Mr. Knight," said the nurse who had came with Dr. Corden. She was adding another pillow to Lene's bed but left the room when Michael entered.

Lene's eyes were closed when Michael approached her bed but she opened them and smiled weakly to him when he pulled a chair beside the bed and sat on it.

"Hello Michael," her voice was only a whisper.****

"Hello baby. You don't look too bad considering that you were almost killed by a jellyfish that's the size of your pinky's nail," Michael joked. Lene laughed.

"It's so good to hear you laugh. For a while, we all thought that you're gonna die and KITT threatened to malfunction if you'd die," Michael grew serious.

"Hey, I'll always stay with you, no matter what. But I want you to know one thing," Lene was as serious as Michael was.

"What is it then?" he asked but Lene didn't had time to tell it because the nurse came in again and shooed Michael out, saying that Lene needed to rest.


	15. Chapter 15: Sorrow in the wind

Chapter XV: Sorrow in the wind

Few days after she'd regained consciousness, Lene got the permission to get up again. She went straight away to the garage where Michael and KITT were.

"Hello KITT, Michael," she greeted them.

"Lene. You're up. I'm so sorry for what I caused. I was so worried. My systems crashed and you almost died because of that. It's my fault. But you're alive and you didn't die and…are you laughing at me? Michael, is she laughing at me?" KITT started to babble like crazy when he noticed Lene enter.

"Yes KITT, I think she is. You really should shut up and listen what she's got to say," Michael too was laughing.

"Oh, sorry Lene," KITT said and stopped talking.

"It's OK. And I forgive you KITT, wasn't your fault at all," Lene forgave," Would you like to go on a walk with me?" she continued.

_*******_

KITT followed them when Michael and Lene walked around the mansion's garden. They didn't spoke, they just enjoyed each other's company.

"I have to tell you one thing. I wanted to tell it to you the day I regained consciousness but that nurse interrupted me," Lene suddenly said.

"What is it then, Lene?" Michael asked.

"I heard my kidnappers talk. I heard the time and date when the Yakuza is gonna steal the three artifacts from the museum," Lene said.

"And you told it to the FBI," Michael stated and Lene nodded.

"It was the right decision Lene. And what is the thing you wanted to tell?" KITT asked.

"It's gonna happen tomorrow. The FBI is waiting for them at the museum and tries to catch them. But if they fail, you know what that means Michael," Lene told silently.

"You mean that the FBI takes you to..?" Michael started a question but couldn't finish it.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean," Lene understood what Michael was trying to ask.

_*******_

"Where are we going, Michael?" KITT asked.

"To make sure that the FBI doesn't screw up this," Michael replied determined. KITT was quiet for a while.

Then he asked," And what if they do, as you said, screw up this? What happens to Lene?"

"I'm gonna lose her again. We're gonna lose her," Michael said.

"What do you mean Michael?" KITT continued asking.

"The FBI takes her to a witness protection. They'll give her a new name, new background, new location. She's got to leave everything she knows, behind and she can't visit us," Michael explained to his friend.

"Then we better hurry. The museum isn't far from here. Do you want me to change to a police frequency?" KITT offered.

"Good idea buddy," Michael complimented. Soon after that, they arrived to their destination. The parking lot of the museum was filled with police cars and civil cars of the police. The whole place was in chaos. A man wearing a gray suit approached Michael when he stepped out.

"Michael Knight? I'm agent Dorel from the FBI. Devon Miles called and told that you'd probably come here but as you can see, it's not necessary anymore. We arrived too late and the artifacts are gone as are the thieves," agent Dorel introduced himself and told the situation.

"Gone? Lene. I'm sorry agent Dorel but I have to go," Michael realized what was about to happen.

"Mr. Knight, it's too late. She's already gone," agent Dorel knew where Michael was rushing.

"Already? She can't be. It's hardly been an hour after I left," Michael was inconsolable. Without any more words, he climbed back to driver's seat and started KITT's engine.

"You came back quickly. Michael, what's wrong?" KITT asked but then he understood.

"I'm sorry Michael," he simply said.

"Drive back to the mansion," Michael said and KITT did so.

_*******_

Devon was waiting for them outside, when KITT drove in front of the mansion. He walked to where KITT parked himself and before Michael stepped out, he sat in the passenger's seat.

"It was her decision but I backed her up in it. I'm sorry that it had to end like this. She left you this," Devon was truly sorry and handing a letter to Michael, he stepped out and walked back in the mansion.

Michael opened the letter. It was written in a delicate handwriting. There were only few lines but they were more than Michael could take.

_Dear Michael,_

_I love you. Always have. _

_Be strong, Michael. _

_Until the day, we say our next hello. _

_Yours forever._

_Lene_


End file.
